


take me from the hands of the sea

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: About to Die, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, It was the soup, Love Confessions, Pre-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A confession comes too late.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	take me from the hands of the sea

Her lips parted as soon as his confession met the open air.

Time seemed to slow. A gust of wind blew his hair to the side, obscuring his eyes as he resigned himself to a fate he expected to befall him years ago.

The horn blew and she knew her time with him was nearly at its end.

They would likely be dead come morning.

She pressed her mouth against his on impulse, cool and chapped against her own.

 _I’m not ready to let you go_ , her lips seemed to say.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at targaryenstyrell.


End file.
